Harry Potter in Leather
by yugogirl2
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** Harry. Draco. Leather. Oh, and a bit of a story, too.
1. Part 1

Harry Potter in Leather  
  
by Yugogirl2  
  
This is a tale in which both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wear leather. I understand that there might be someone other than myself who likes that sort of thing. :-)  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter in Leather  
  
Part 1 of 2  
  
Harry Potter was not a happy man. Well, if you wish to get quite technical about things, he wasn't a man, actually, not yet being of legal age. It didn't matter that he'd battled the most hideously evil being ever, Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately, adults still considered the Boy Who Lived to be a mere boy. Harry was sick to death of it.  
  
It wasn't fair that someone like Draco Malfoy could come and go at will into adult establishments during Hogsmeade weekends, whilst Harry was forbidden entrance. This weekend would be different. Harry had a plan.  
  
He also had a new friend. Someone who that, had you asked Harry a year ago, "Would you be willing to say a civil word to this chap?" Harry would have replied, "Bugger off," or something similar. However, through a series of circumstances so bizarre and unlikely as to be beyond belief (and, coincidently, beyond the bounds of this current story), they had recently begun a cautious friendship.  
  
Harry was waiting in the Astronomy Tower, neutral territory to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was one of the few places where he and Draco could meet without comment or notice. That is, if Draco remembered that he'd agreed to meet Harry here tonight. Harry paced, debating whether or not to chuck it in, and write off Draco for this evening. "He was supposed to have been here nearly an hour ago. I'll give him five more minutes, and if he's not here, I'll leave, and do something vile to him tomorrow."  
  
His threat was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Talking to yourself again, Potter? You know that's a sign of an unbalanced mind." Draco strolled into the room, unhurried. "Of course, this is Harry Potter we're talking about. The unbalanced mind is a part of the whole package."  
  
Harry stood tall, peering over his glasses at his so-called friend. "Luckily for you, I'm kind-hearted enough to ignore that comment. Or, I might say something ridiculous in return, like, 'It takes one to know one.'"  
  
Draco sneered. "Oh, yes, you're the kind-hearted Harry Potter; not the same git who was threatening me with something vile when I first walked in the room. Just because you're in a pissy mood, don't go taking it out on me. I got waylaid by Snape on the way here, and had to do some creative improvisation to even get here at all. Don't make me regret it."  
  
Harry looked away, embarrassed at his earlier comment. "Sorry. I was out of line. I've had a horrible day, and you were a convenient target for me to take it out on." Great. The one person he still felt like speaking to, and now he's mad at me.  
  
Harry startled at the fisted hand which was suddenly thrust in front of his face. He looked up, surprised to see that Draco had adopted a rather demented stance, halfway between that of a boxer and a ballet dancer. Draco stood with sleeves rolled up, both fists raised, as he taunted, "Come on Potter, you want to go, let's have at it!" He threw a soft punch at Harry's shoulder, then another at his head. Harry raised his arms to protect himself, as Draco's ineffectual pummeling continued.  
  
"Draco! Have you gone mad?"  
  
Draco smiled, continuing with his mock punches. "You think you're the only one who's had a bad day, who wants to take out his frustration on someone else? Is that it? Well, you're right!" Harry caught the next slow motion punch as it came at him. He wrapped his hand around Draco's and twisted. Draco was forced to turn away from him, to free up his arm. Once he'd done so, he rubbed at it. "Ow, Potter, that hurt!"  
  
Harry was surprised, as he didn't think he'd used enough force to cause any pain. "Really?"  
  
Draco suddenly pounced on Harry, knocking him off his feet. They fell to the floor in a tumble of arms and legs, with Draco ending up atop Harry. He smiled down at his victim. "No, not really. I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but return the smile he'd been given. "Yeah, it did. Thanks."  
  
Draco stood, helping Harry to his feet. "You're welcome. Now, shall we talk about whatever it is we're here to talk about?"  
  
Harry frowned, suddenly reminded of the reason for his earlier glumness. He paced a step or two, trying to figure out how to put into words what it is that he wanted. He sighed. "I would like to know why it is that, although we're the same age, I get treated like a child, while you're granted the privileges of an adult."  
  
Draco responded, his confusion evident. "That may have made perfect sense to you, but I don't have a clue as to what the devil you're talking about."  
  
Harry attempted to clarify his annoyance. "For example, why is it that total strangers feel a need to come up to me and ruffle my hair or pat me on the head, as if I were a lap dog? No one would ever think of doing something like that to you."  
  
Draco snorted. "That has nothing to do with my being treated as an adult. It's because they know that, if they were foolish enough to attempt something of the sort, they'd be pulling back a bloody stump, and wondering whatever happened to their hand." Draco smiled, as his comment drew a laugh from Harry. "I simply give them my 'glare of death,' and they're warned right off."  
  
Harry thought a bit, then decided. "So, I need to learn the Draco Malfoy glare of death."  
  
Draco looked somewhat taken aback. He cautiously agreed. "Erm right, maybe."  
  
Harry tried mightily, but all his attempts at repeating Draco's expression succeeded in doing was to cause Malfoy to collapse to the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. Harry was not amused. He stared down at his possibly soon to be ex-friend, with what he thought was a stern expression. Draco had gotten himself reasonably under control, until he looked up at Harry's (hopefully) forbidding face. Draco whooped, pointing and gesturing, as he went off into another round of hysterics.  
  
Harry sank to the floor, resting his arms on bent knees, looking sad again. Draco took himself in hand, finally able to swing a companionable arm across Harry's bowed back. "Hey, Harry, don't take it personally. I think the 'glare of death' is part of the Malfoy genetic makeup. I learned it from my father, and he probably learned from his, and so on, back a hundred generations."  
  
Harry sat, glum and silent. Draco decided to offer a suggestion. "Actually, there's one area that I think you could improve upon."  
  
Not certain that he really wanted to hear the answer, Harry took a minute before he decided to ask the obvious question. "What might that be?"  
  
Anxious not to cause any offense, Draco replied. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but, well, when you dress like a school kid, people tend to treat you like one."  
  
Rather than be annoyed, Harry welcomed the information. "I never had to worry about how I looked when I was with the Dursleys. I wore what I was given to wear, and that was the end of it. I'd be the first one to admit to being totally clueless when it comes to clothing."  
  
Happy that Harry hadn't dismissed his suggestion out of hand, Draco continued. "Even though I'm an expert at selecting clothing to suit my own personal style, I'm not quite certain that I'd be the proper person to help you out with yours. However, you and I happen to know someone who is an expert when it comes to fashion sense."  
  
Harry immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. Brightening with the thought of his dearest female friend, he asked, "You mean Hermione?"  
  
Draco tried not to look appalled, as he clarified. "No. I mean Ginny Weasley."  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: So sorry. Did I say Draco and Harry in Leather? Well, yes, but unfortunately not until the next chapter. Draco and Harry just went on and on in this chapter, delaying the inevitable. 


	2. Part 2

Harry Potter in Leather  
  
Part 2 of 2  
  
By Yugogirl2  
  
Much of this was written the old fashioned way, with quill and ink, or I should have been able to post it sooner. Now, let's see, where was I? Harry, Draco, Leather.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" Harry echoed Draco's answer.  
  
Draco felt slightly miffed at Harry's tone of voice. It didn't sound very complimentary to Ginny. Draco wasn't offended on her behalf, however. It was merely the fact that Harry was possibly questioning his judgment. At least, that's what Draco told himself. "Yes, Ginny Weasley. You'd never know it to look at her, but she hasn't a sickle to spend on clothing. Yet she's always one of the most smartly dressed girls. I suppose it's fortunate that's she's the only female Weasley, and hasn't got to be wearing her brother's cast off clothing."  
  
Harry hadn't quite realized that he'd agreed to the plan until the words came out of his mouth. "All right, then. I'll talk to her tomorrow, to see if she's willing. It's getting late. I guess I'd better be going. 'Night, Draco."  
  
"'Night Harry."  
  
Next day, Harry was surprised when Draco insisted on going with him to his meeting with Ginny. "Draco, it's not really necessary for you to come along. I know I sometimes have difficulty talking to girls, but Ginny's different. I never have to worry that she's talking with me only to be seen with the famous Harry Potter. I just treat her like one of the fellows."  
  
If Draco thought it a pity that Harry treated Ginny as "one of the fellows," he was wise enough not to say so. His tone of voice less than convincing, Draco responded. "I don't doubt that you'll go through with my plan. I'm just coming along for moral support."  
  
Harry supposed that Draco had his reasons. He decided not to ask any more questions, as he was probably better off not hearing the answers.  
  
Harry had no difficulty in arranging a meeting between himself, Ginny, and Draco. Draco seemed disgustingly delighted to see Ginny, and, in Harry's opinion, was making a proper ass of himself. Like some character out of a bad romance novel, Draco clicked his heels, took Ginny's hand in his own and bowed low over it, gently kissing it. Maintaining his ridiculous façade of gentlemanliness, he greeted her. "Ginny. So good of you to join us."  
  
Harry waited expectantly for Ginny to smack Draco for this display; or, at the very least, to laugh in his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, when she did neither. Instead, she blushed. Her expression was one of nervousness, rather than the outrage he'd expected. "It's no problem. When Harry said that you needed my help, I came straight away."  
  
Draco snapped instantly back to his usual self, glaring at Harry. "Harry said that I needed help, did he?" Not giving Harry a chance to answer, Draco continued. "Of course he did. He was too embarrassed to admit that he was the one who needed help. Typical Potter."  
  
In truth, Harry was embarrassed by the whole situation. He didn't need Draco rubbing his nose in it. "Superb Quidditch player that he is, I'm afraid that Draco has taken a few too many bludgers to the head. It's affected his memory. Believe me, the great Draco Malfoy did, indeed, say just last night that you were better able to help me with a problem than he, himself."  
  
Draco was not the sort of fellow to stand idly by while being insulted. Obviously peeved, he stated, "This is what happens when I try to help one of my inferiors. Rather than being grateful, I'm subjected to verbal abuse." He turned to Harry, his fists raised threateningly. "The only reason it's not physical abuse, is because you know I'd break you in two if you so much as laid a hand on me."  
  
Harry fisted his own hands in response. "Is that so?"  
  
Before their battle could escalate, Ginny stepped in between the two of them. Angrily, she scolded. "Is this why you asked me here today, so that I could referee a fight between the two of you?" Both boys had the good sense to look ashamed, as they lowered their fists.  
  
Recalled to the reason for their meeting, Harry spoke. "I'm sorry. I do need your help. I'm beyond tired of being treated like a school boy wherever I go. Draco was saying that the way I dressed was part of the problem." The discouragement was heavy in Harry's voice, as he continued. "I really don't know any other way to dress. Anyway, Draco recommended that you would be the best person for me to consult with, to change my look, as it were." He looked hopefully at Ginny, as he said this last bit.  
  
Ginny was more than happy to oblige. She clapped her hands in anticipation. "Ooh, Harry, would I ever! I've had this image of you in my head, for the longest time." She proceeded to walk a complete circle around him, as if he were some odd display she was examining. At the end of her inspection, she stated, "All right, I know what I have in mind. The first thing I need to do is borrow a clothing catalogue from Fred and George. What kind of a budget are we talking about, here?"  
  
Not wanting to discourage her, Harry offered, "Whatever it takes."  
  
Ginny nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. "Done, then. Your new wardrobe should arrive before the next weekend." She skipped away from them, murmuring delightedly. "I can hardly wait!"  
  
In due course, the long awaited weekend, as well as the clothing, eventually arrived. Ginny had wanted Harry to try everything on immediately upon its delivery, declaring the need to "check him out." Harry had flatly refused. "I'm not some model to be put on display. You'll see them when everyone else does."  
  
Ginny objected. "That hardly seems fair. I think I've earned at least a sneak preview."  
  
Ginny wheedled, until Harry agreed that he and Draco would meet her privately before they headed out to Hogsmeade for the weekend. In that way, both Draco and Ginny would be the first to see the new Harry.  
  
*****  
  
Harry stood, uncomfortable and nervous in his new clothing. When Draco had arrived, his eyes had widened, but he refused to say a single word. Harry stood, self conscious and uncomfortable. He wore black leather pants, so tight that he despaired of ever being able to sit down in them. He wore a black leather jacket, unfastened so that the form-fitting white shirt he wore below it was clearly visible. Harry was glad that he was in reasonably good shape, as his clothing left little to the imagination, displaying all of one's faults, as well as one's assets. He sincerely hoped that his assets outweighed his faults. The only thing that he felt really comfortable in, were the black leather half boots he was wearing to complete his ensemble.  
  
Draco was also wearing leather, but he was going for a completely different look than Harry's. Draco's trousers hugged him like a glove. They were a soft brown leather, worn almost as second skin, so snugly did they fit. He wore a leather vest in the same matching brown. His white shirt was looser, and open at the neck, exposing just a teasing hint of his bare chest.  
  
When Ginny arrived, she let out a childish squeal of delight. "Oh, Harry, Draco, you both look simply marvelous!" Privately, she thought that Harry looked dark and dangerous, in a sexy sort of way. And Draco was one of her current fantasies come to life. He looked as if he belonged among the elves in a Lord of the Rings adventure. She wiped a hand hurriedly across her mouth, to remove any drool which may have escaped. She wondered now why she had agonized about what she, herself, was going to wear. No one would even glance her way whilst she was with Draco and Harry.  
  
After an exchange of pleasantries in which Ginny complimented Harry and Draco, Harry complimented both Ginny and Draco, and Draco complimented himself, they set off for Hogsmeade.  
  
*****  
  
Later. . .  
  
Draco slumped against the wall, silent for a moment. Without sparing a glance in Harry's direction, he stated, "Potter. I hate you."  
  
Oh, my. They were back to "Potter," not "Harry." Draco was truly angry. Returning the favor, Harry responded. "Malfoy. I'm sorry. You've got to believe me, had I known what was going to happen, I would have never agreed to this in the first place. Do you think I wanted every woman in the street to suddenly go insane?"  
  
If it had been Draco in Harry's place, the center of all that female attention, he would have relished every moment of it. "Yes, I think you did. Why else would you have come to me for advice on attracting women?" Acknowledging to himself his superior qualities, as well as feeding his badly bruised ego, he continued. "After all, I am the expert in this area. I could have any woman I wanted. All I need to do is ask."  
  
Harry snorted in disbelief. "You are so wrong, in so many ways, that I hardly know where to begin. In the first place, I don't need any advice on attracting women, thank you very much. In the second place, if I did, you are the last person on earth that I'd ask for advice on the subject. I have no desire to attract the sort of women who seem to be drawn to you."  
  
There was no way Draco was going to let Harry get away with that comment. His day had been crappy enough, without taking abuse from the very person who'd been the cause of it. "I know exactly what you mean. The name Ginny Weasley immediately springs to mind."  
  
Harry had noted Ginny hanging about Draco, and suspected that she fancied him. If that were true, Ron would kill them both. So, for all their sakes, Harry liked to pretend that the attraction wasn't there. He moved closer to Draco, pinning him to the wall by the simple expedient of resting his hands on either side of his shoulders. His voice conveying the threat behind his words, he growled, "You leave Ginny out of this."  
  
Unimpressed, Draco continued. "Ginny's the one who put herself right in the middle of this. I'll take Ginny wherever I damn well please."  
  
As if she'd heard them mention her name, Ginny walked in before either of them could give in to the physical violence which threatened. In a disgustingly syrupy voice, she cooed, "Oh, Draco, take me now."  
  
Harry stepped away from Draco, embarrassed that Ginny had witnessed his loutish behavior. Much to Harry's surprise, instead of returning Ginny's sexual innuendo with more of the same, Draco looked away, his face reddening in what Harry was amazed to realize was an actual blush. The usually silver-tongued Slytherin seemed to suddenly be at a loss for words.  
  
When he did finally speak, it was lacking his typical style. "Erm, uhm, Ginny."  
  
Harry had no such problem. "Don't you ever knock?"  
  
Unphased, Ginny tossed her hair back with a smile. "I heard my name, and took it as an invitation."  
  
Draco suddenly found his voice. "Well, I, for one, am glad that you did."  
  
Ginny skipped over to a chair, seating herself with a little bounce. Clapping her hands together, she stated, "Wasn't that simply wonderful?"  
  
Both of the boys stared at her, not believing what they'd just heard. Harry spoke first. "Wonderful? Wonderful? That was the most appallingly awful experience in recent memory. That was beyond bad. That was the result of my going to Draco Malfoy for advice. That was a mistake that I have no intention of repeating."  
  
Ginny stared at him, puzzled. "I don't understand. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Again feeling the need to echo Ginny's words, he said, "What's wrong with me? Did you really not notice every woman on the street coming on to me? Putting their hands on me? Propositioning me?"  
  
"Of course! I thought that was the whole point of your new look."  
  
"The point was not to be treated as a child."  
  
Relaxing in Ginny's cheerful presence, Draco drawled, "Then, I must say, you succeeded admirably."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those women certainly were coming on to you as an adult. Any time one of them patted you, it wasn't on the head." He smirked. "At least, not your large one."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Aside from Draco, you were the most shaggable boy there."  
  
Draco grinned at the compliment, while Harry continued to frown. "Don't let Ron hear you talking like that."  
  
Ginny waved off the warning. "Ron's my brother. I can handle him. Ginny leaned forward, suddenly very serious. "Harry, please tell me that you enjoyed yourself."  
  
Harry shook himself. "I'm sorry, I wish that I could. All day long, I've felt like I was some sort of an actor in a costume drama. I can't wait to get out of these clothes." With that comment, Harry took off his leather jacket, tossing it casually over one shoulder.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Oh, Harry, if you could only see yourself the way that I do. Believe me, there aren't any words to describe how good you look. Well, at least none that I can say in polite company."  
  
Draco intervened. "All right then, you can definitely say anything you want, here. No need to worry about polite company, as Harry certainly doesn't qualify."  
  
Choosing to ignore that comment, Harry stated, "Nevertheless, I'm going to go and change. I'll see you later."  
  
Both Draco and Ginny's eyes were drawn to the fascinating rear view as Harry exited the room. They sighed in unison.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny with a smile of encouragement. "Well, I don't intend to change."  
  
Ginny returned his smile, heading for the door. She suddenly reached over, surprising Draco with a quick, gentle press of her lips to his cheek. "Please don't, Draco. Please don't."  
  
~end~  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. 


End file.
